The Red Rainy Threat
by Val
Summary: A man reminding Gohan of his father, mother and sensei appears... It's the beginning of a great adventure with warriors (duh), rain and...cats?! Please review!
1. Introduction

Author's notes:_ LOOK PEOPLE!! I finally quit the .txt file and get ya some pretty italics in HTML format!! ^^''''''   
For the fanfic, it will have more chapters, if you want me to post them. So you have to review people! Mwahaha.... OK, just go and read._   
  
  
  
  


Introduction

  
  
  
Once done with his twenty minutes long algebra problem, Gohan allowed the happy chirping of birds distract him. He rolled his shoulders slowly, relaxing them. Soon enough, maths deserted his mind as something else rushed in. 

His father. His absence. How he missed him. How he was worry about him. 

The little boy starred at the clear sky thoughtfully, a shadow of sadness in his dark eyes. He still didn't understand why his father had refused to come back on Earth, some months ago. Didn't he want to see his friends? His wife?! Chichi had told her son that Goku, being the careless warrior he was, had departed for Namek without a word for her. She was terribly worry herself and growing more irritable each day. 

Gohan let his mind wander, feeling animals' low kis as they were moving in the woods around the house. It was a beautiful day of June... "Maybe dad would take me fishing if he was there... He promised..." An heavy sigh escaped from his lips. He hoped his father was doing fine, that he would come back soon... 

At that moment, he felt a greater ki. Even if it wasn't _that_ high, it couldn't be an animal. It wasn't evil either... In fact, it was even _familiar_... Excitation rose within him as he jumped on his feet, focusing on that ki. It was one or two minutes away by flying, even less if at full speed... For half a second, he wondered why it wasn't moving. But he didn't care, he jumped out by the opened window, joy lightening his now sparkling eyes as he flew toward that ki. _He was back_! 

- Tousan! 

Even before his feet touched the grass, deception filled Gohan, hitting him faster than Freeza could ever have had. 

The same pitch-black messy hair, but not the same hairstyle. Somehow, the young boy knew that his father's hair would never change. 

It wasn't him. 

The stranger starred at him in silence. His slight surprise vanished after a few seconds only, then a soft smile appeared on his lips as he scanned the little boy with his gentle eyes. 

- I thought you'd be taller, he said. 

Gohan shivered at the sound of his voice. Something sadly bitter, broken, in it... He wanted to ask him who he was, why he seemed to know him, why his ki resembled Goku's so much... But he was frozen by this unexpected encounter, hypnotized by that face, that voice... So familiar, yet unknown... 

- Do you believe in your father? suddenly asked the stranger, a shadow falling before his dark eyes. Will he always be there in time? 

Strange, disturbing questions. Gohan swallowed slowly before answering. 

- Of course! he said, and his voice surprised him by its clarity.   
- And if he couldn't do it... Someone else would?   
- Yes... Piccolo-san... Or Krilin... Or someone else... 

A twisted fear rose within the small boy. He couldn't see the point of those questions, but they scared him suddenly. Even though that man wasn't threatening him at all... There was something dark in him, but Gohan didn't feel any danger, only a vague yet growing worry. 

The man nodded slowly. Suddenly, his sad smile, dark eyes, haunted spirit reminded someone else than Goku. As his look gazed away, past a now silent Gohan, there was something of... Of Chichi... In the way he smiled gently despite the misfortune emanating from him, so identical to _her_ smile lately... 

- And you? You'd come and save the day? 

Still looking over the boy, the man blinked slowly, chasing a trembling gleam from his gloomy eyes. 

- Of course, whispered Gohan, suddenly realizing how something was wringing his heart painfully. 

The man smiled, starring at him again. 

- So there's always someone to save those who need it, huh?   
- Yes... 

Slowly, the man approached and gently, sadly, ran his long fingers in Gohan's rebellious hair. 

- Even now, you're so... he started in a whisper, not ending his sentence out loud. 

Gohan realized he still didn't know who he was, and was about to ask when the man stepped back, a true smile on his lips. 

- Don't worry, he'll be back soon. 

He was talking about Goku, of course. Gohan smiled warmly. He wouldn't be able to say why, but he had no doubt about the man's words. 

- Thank you, Gohan. 

The man's smile softened and suddenly, he reminded the boy of Piccolo. Those sad, painful yet so gentle eyes... 

The saiyan hybrid opened his mouth to ask the man his name, but then... Then... 

Then he blinked a couple of times, looked around. "What was I doing..." He looked down at his notebook and nodded to himself. "Oh yeah, algebra..." Sighing, he took back his pen and read the next question, wondering how long his now forgotten daydream had last. 


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One

  
  
  
Trunks looked up from his hands when Goten entered their bedroom. His blue eyes darkened and returned to the intense observation of his fingers' interlacing. The black haired man sighed, shaking his head a little, and picked up an over-excited cat that had followed him into the small room. 

- I talked to him, he said as caressing the black fur gently.   
- ...   
- He was... Shorter than I thought. 

The cat mewed, bringing a smile on the young man's lips. 

- He said there would always be someone to save those who need it...   
- Imbecile! 

Trunks' voice hit his friend as a whip, the dark eyes widened slightly. The purple haired man got up, turning back to the other one. 

- Going back time was completely useless! he shouted sharply. And you could have changed History!   
- No way, you know what your mom and Yamcha told us. And if it was that useless, why would Bulma had built the machine, huh? And why would they have let me go?   
- Because you're such a brat! 

On those words, he left the room. Goten blinked, then shrugged and caressed the cat silently, looking thoughtful. 

~~~ 

Bulma, Yamcha and Pan were sat at the table, silent. Bulma was sipping her coffee silently, Yamcha was deep in thoughts and Pan was starring at ceiling. In fact, it wasn't a regular ceiling, but rocks, polished into a relatively regular surface, just as the walls and floors, which were covered with carpets. 

With time, the huge cave had been amenaged into something that started to resemble a home. Rooms had been built in the mountain, using the strenght of Goten and Trunks, as well as Bulma's plans. That has been a little more than two years ago... 

But for the moment, they were there and silent. A pitch-black cat with funny spikes on the head stepped in silently, jumped onto Bulma's lap and sat, dignifiently. The now old woman smiled, started caressing him tenderly. She grinned when she noticed another cat, scampering toward her, its eyes shinning with gentle malice. 

- Come on you two, stop being so childish, she told them. 

Pan had a little jump when the amused voice broke the silence, then considered the cats, frozen. The second animal turned its head to her, mewed happily and came to rub itself against her legs. The young woman clenched her teeth and jumped from her seat, almost sending the cat into a wall. 

- Don't come near of me! she hissed before leaving the room angrily. 

On Bulma's thighs, the spiky cat seemed to be smirking at the now sad one. Yamcha smiled and picked it up. 

- Don't mind her, buddy. You know she doesn't like... Cats... 

The poor cat looked down, but soon Yamcha's petting made it all happy-going again. Bulma shook her head. 

- Even as a cat he doesn't change, she said, resigned. 

Her old friend nodded as the cat carefreely jumped on the floor and went away. Only two seconds later, Trunks came in, visibly angry. But that wasn't a surprise to the older adults; they knew that the young man didn't like the idea of a temporal travel that wouldn't bring help back. Now that it was done, he felt defeated somehow. 

With a dark glare to the spiky cat on his mother's lap, Trunks went out by the other door, the one giving direct access to the outside. Once he was gone, Bulma and Yamcha looked at each other and shrugged. 

On Bulma's thighs, the cat had curled up and fallen asleep. 

~~~ 

Marron was laid on her bed, reading one of the few books she'd been able to bring with her when they'd moved into the cave. Keeping it opened with one hand, the other one playing with a piece of hair, she didn't notice the terribly thin cat who walked into the girl's bedroom without a sound, its eyes gleaming. It jumped onto the bed, still unnoticed, and slowly approached the young woman. 

As tiny paws touched her butt, obviously intentely, Marron let go a high scream, sent her arm around in a reflex. The cat flew into a wall, fell on his four and shook its head quickly. Her blue eyes widened with anger, she sat down, daring the animal to come back at charge. After a short moment of reflection, it decamped as fast as possible. 

The blond woman sighed. 

- Pervert... she grumbled at returning to her initial position, already forgetting the incident. 

On the other bed, Pan sighed deeply. Meditation was really not her thing, especially with all those cats around... She glared at the two ones who had taken over Marron's pillow since ever. One was oddly green and seemed to be asleep despite its straightly sitting position. The other one, a bit smaller, was black with soft blue streaks, and was sleeping against its companion. 

- Cats... grumbled the raven haired girl as leaving the bedroom. 

Marron shrugged slightly to the green cat, who had opened one eye. 

- You know how she is... she whispered, returning to her book. 

The cat closed its eye. The black and blue one shivered slightly in its sleep. 

~~~ 

Trunks didn't move as Pan sat beside him silently. He had calmed down, but not enough to talk yet. Besides, he could feel that the young woman hadn't come to chat. She sighed heavily, starring at the sky above them, just like the older man. 

The mountain chosen to be their new home was surrounded by a huge forest and the main entrance was dissimulated by bushes, while the emergency one was following a small river out of the rock. It was a rather cold area of the planet, but Bulma had conceived a good system to keep the "home" warm. Plus they were now in June and the sunrays were hitting the mountain the whole day long. 

Pan, Trunks and Goten had found a nice spot, higher on the mountain, where they could all sit down and watch the landscape under them (a huge forest with a destroyed city in background, wonderful scenery) as talking or just thinking. That one evening, both Trunks and Pan were silent, staring at the clear blue sky. 

Suddenly, the forest started to tremble, even the mountain shivered a little. They jumped on their feet, alert, scanning the area furiously. The major problem with their actual enemy was that his ki was very hard to detect... 

- This can't go on, said Trunks through his teeth. 

Pan nodded, tieing up her hair quickly. She'd let it grow despite the situation and would do a thick bun with it when it was time to fight or train. 

- There! she shouted as pointing something far away. 

Trunks followed her as they both flew toward it at full speed. The half human man turned into Super Saiyan. He had enough of hiding in a mountain, of seeing his father and sis as... That thought angered him even more and he accelerated. Pan followed easily. She hated the cats and it was Miga's fault if... If there was so many of them now... Clenching her fists, she vowed that this time, they would beat, defeat, kill, _destroy_ that damned big, red, juicy and so incredibly powerful being!! 

With the same war scream, they went down without decreasing speed, their auras made the building explode before they could fly into it. 

Less than a second later, they could see their enemy: Miga. The ugliest and strongest alive thing ever. And they would kill him. 


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

  
  
  
Miga surely was smart. Very smart. He had first appeared at Kami's palace and had killed both Dende and Mr. Popo, so the Dragon Balls would be useless. Alerted by the disappearing of their friends' ki, pretty much every single fighter had rushed there, only to find a very ugly, disgusting reddish "thing", that was making horrible noises such as "grrllmbb", "bleuaahrr" or "muuuurrv". Amused, Vegeta had first attacked, only to be rejected with a terrific power no one could really feel. The real battle had started immediately, everyone powering up as much as they could, using their strongest attacks. But even Goku, Vegeta, Oob and Gohan together, with the help of Goten, Trunks and Pan, couldn't harm him at all. 

Then the rain had started and it had been the beginning of the end for them and the Earth. 

Three years later, Trunks and Pan were back to fight Miga, determinate, much stronger than at the time of the first battle, but obviously not enough yet. Their attacks barely had any effect and they knew he could get rid of them both easily. Often, they would give worry looks at the sky, checking for any suspect cloud... 

After a moment, it was not a cloud that appeared, but Goten, looking furious. He threw a ki blast at Miga to distract him for a little moment and the monster growled scarily as moving like Jell-O, absorbing the energy. Pan jumped back from it, not daring to face her uncle, while Trunks bit his bottom lip with frustration, perfectly knowing what was coming. 

- You idiots! shouted Goten. Fighting him alone like that! After what C-18 said!   
- It doesn't matter, what she says, replied his lifetime friend, wiping sweat for him forehead. We can beat him, Goten, if only you would really try! 

Suddenly, anger vanished from the black haired man, who only glared coldly at Trunks. 

- What do you mean?! That I don't want to kill him? That's it's my fault if he's still there?   
- Did I say that?   
- I think you meant that.   
- Well then maybe you sho...   
- GUYS!! 

The alarmed scream of Pan made them jump of surprise and they realized Miga was fuming with anger, which was really not good. Cursing, they jumped higher in the airs so the clear mixture he was spitting around wouldn't touch them. Goten turned into Super Saiyan, powering up quickly, and rage filled his now emerald eyes. He had enough of this, of Miga, of Trunks' attitude, of cats, of fear, of fights... He had more than enough! This time, it would end! 

Pan had rejoined the two hybrids in the air and added her energy to their common ki blast. It was Miga's fault if she had no more parents, no more grand-fathers, if her only family last was her uncle... In her dark eyes was rising a furious fire. 

The blast was stronger than anything they could remember having sent to Miga. They wanted to kill him, they really wanted to and they were sending him all of their anger and frustrations from the last three years, everything they had within... 

The explosion sent them away, blinding them for a few seconds. 

An exhilarating feeling rose within Trunks. That attack had been so strong! Their strongest ever! Miga couldn't be _that_ resistant! They surely had hurt him this time, if not _kill_ him!! A nervously victorious laughter escaped from his throat as he glanced down to see the results. 

Goten suddenly flew into him, pulling him away, as a giant wave of fluid passed besides them, coming from a very angry Miga. Now, not only he wasn't hurt at all, but he was also furious. That wasn't good. That wasn't good at all. 

Usually, they would have given up and left as fast as possible. Miga, however powerful he was, couldn't move quickly and he'd just let them go, gurgling with disappointment. But this time, they wouldn't run away. They had to fight him until the end... The end of the monster or of themselves? Without answering their own minds, the three fighters started to scream, throwing several ki blasts at their enemy, in complete disorder. Smoke and dust kept them from seeing Miga after a short moment, but it didn't matter. They felt him and they would kill him. 

It was very easy, in the end; just form a ki ball in your hand, throw it was fast as possible and repeat the action as many times as you have to, always as fast as possible. It was almost like shampooing one's hair! Trunks shut his eyes close, putting more power into his attacks. More power... Always more... 

Suddenly, a violent pain stroke within, his cheek set in fire and he let go a loud scream, not throwing ki blasts anymore. His hands covered his face before he could even realize why and he felt something thick, warm, covering them. His blue eyes widened, he started shaking as he felt his cheek _opening_. It wasn't a simple cut, it was _pierced_! He tried to scream, but it hurt too much. Tears ran into the wound, burning. 

Far away, Goten yelled something... Trunks had a vague impression of growing fear, mixed with anger, but the pain was stronger. He closed his eyes slowly, trying to hold back more tears. He felt his face emptying of its blood... Strength leaving... A low drone filled his head, covering Goten and Pan's voices, Miga's gurgling, his own moans of pain..... And then... Then everything went black.   
  
  
A wave of pain awoke him and he realized he was in Goten's arms, shaking slightly. He clenched his teeth to not wail weakly, heard his friend's voice. It took his brain a moment to understand the words, numb as it was from the pain. 

- It'll be ok, we're going back home... 

Trunks nodded, or at least his mind did, and he fell asleep again. Or maybe he lost consciousness. Whatever...   
  
  
Goten did his best to not look at the bloody scene his best friend was offering to him. He knew that by the gaping cut of his cheek he would see, though covered with blood, the teeth, the jaw... Horrible spectacle he didn't want to watch. The sensation of warm blood soaking his own gi top was bad enough... Holding the purple haired man tighter in his arms, he sped up. Once Trunks safe, he would train like never before. It was a thing to lose his family, but hurting his best friend in this kind of way, he couldn't accept it. Miga would pay, and it'd be from Goten's own bare hands. As the familiar mountain now called "home" appeared to him and Pan, he vowed to avenge his friend. 


	4. Chapter Three

Author's notes: _Just to say that I would _really_ appreciate having some reviews. I'm not a freak about them, but if no one is reading the fic, I'll stop filling ff.n with it. You don't have to write a novel, you can just say that you came and read and liked/disliked! Right now I feel like I'm writting for the wall..._

Chapter Three

  
  
  
The last senzu had been eaten times ago and since Miga's arrival, none had grown. However, knowing the remaining fighters would surely need some miracle medicine of that kind, Bulma had worked intensively to create one. A couple of months ago, she had finally come up with something. It wasn't as effective as the senzus, but it did heal wounds pretty well. 

Four days after his confrontation with Miga, Trunks only had a nice scar on his cheek left. He was darker though, rage boiling inside as he avoided mirrors as he could, not caring that his hair was getting messy, that himself was beginning to be scary looking. After four days though, his beard was making him so ugly that his mother shaved him herself, knocking some sense into him in the same time. But she quickly realized the young man wasn't listening at all. 

- This can't go on, Yamcha, she complained to her old friend as caressing a small shivering kitten, a while later. Trunks' going insane, Pan is almost killing the cats and Goten... Well Goten isn't doing so bad, but this can't go on anyway! 

In her arms, the lavender and white animal cringed a little. Bulma patted it gently. 

- We'll talk to them during the dinner, said Yamcha, sadly smiling at the poor creature. We must not risk to have more... Victims... 

Frowning, Bulma held the cat tighter and left the room, calling after Vegeta. 

Yamcha sighed. 

~~~ 

Eating time used to be lifeful and entertaining, especially when some saiyan stomach was around. Now it was quite silent and tensed. The only thing that could lighten the atmosphere a little was the behavior of the cats. 

They were seven. While four of them would remain calm and quiet most of the time, the three others surely brought animation in the huge cave. And that night was no exception. 

Bulma and Goten were chasing the two black cats who wouldn't stop stealing each other's food and had started yet another fight, while Marron was vainly trying to push away a persistent and perverted cat. Pan was eating as fast as possible, stressed by all those felines around her; Trunks would just ignore everything and focused on his plate. 

Finally, C-18 threw away the obscene cat for her daughter and the two fighting animals calmed down. Well, one seemed to want to "play" still and the other one jumped onto Bulma's lap angrily. The dinner was almost over though and if Bulma wanted to talk to the trio of warriors, she had to start quickly. Shoving a piece of meal in the black cat's mouth so it'd shut up, she cleared her throat. 

- Trunks, Goten, Pan, we have to talk. 

Her son growled slightly, Pan frowned and Goten only blinked, waiting for her to continue. But it was Yamcha who spoke next. 

- This can't go on, he said. I'm not talking about Miga and the situation of Earth, but of your behaviors and attitudes.   
- Our attitudes? said Goten, looking confused.   
- Especially for Trunks and Pan, explained Bulma. 

C-18 got up in silence, left. Marron wondered if she should also go, but the blue and black cat mewed her to pick her up, which she did gently. Pan's eyes avoided her. 

- Pan is completely ignoring the cats when she's not trying to kill them, started Bulma again, petting the one on her thighs protectively.   
- I don't try to kill them! protested the young woman. They're always on my way!   
- It's no reason! You could have killed your own grand-father, the other time!   
- He was trying to eat _my shirt_ and besides... My grandpa isn't a cat!! 

Pan jumped from her seat, picked up the cat with messy dark fur who was staring at her with a confusion. 

- It's only an ugly, stupid cat! she said through her teeth.   
- Pan... Don't start that again, ok? sighed Goten, taking the animal from his niece and caressing it sadly.   
- I'm not starting anything! It's just that this c... 

She shut up as Yamcha's hand slapped her cheek strongly, though not enough to hurt her. It did hurt her pride and she remained quiet, fire burning with rage in her eyes. 

- Enough. You know that this cat _is_ Goku, and that this one is your mother, Pan. I understand you have a problem with them being animals, but don't deny it, for Kami's sake! 

Pan clenched her fists but didn't reply. In Marron's arms, the female cat mewed quietly. 

- Listen, mom, Yamcha, suddenly said Trunks calmly. I'm sorry if my attitude bothers you, but do you think it's easy to be the only hope left and to not be able to save the world?!   
- I told you about that, whispered Bulma. It can take time, but you'll make it one day.   
- One day! Meanwhile, the Earth is being destroyed, its inhabitants, killed! And we can't do anything! 

He winced as the scar on his cheek started to burn, but didn't calm down. 

- We have to attack again, he told Goten and Pan. As soon as possible, he won't expect that. And this time, we all put everything we have in one, big ki blast. With effect of surprise, it sho... 

A bitter chuckle interrupted him. All eyes turned to C-18, who was leaning against the wall, her cold eyes gleaming with scorn. 

- That's even more pathetic than Vegeta's attempt to fight me, years ago, she said. 

On Bulma's lap, the black cat hissed furiously. No one paid attention to it though, too surprised by the cyborg's intervention. Usually, she'd stay silent, only shaking her head slightly... 

- How is it pathetic? finally asked Trunks, vexed.   
- You already tried that method, fool. It didn't work and you have made no progress since last time. But if you want to augment the population of cats, go ahead.   
- Mom, protested Marron, vainly. 

A heavy silence filled the room. Trunks frowned, his eyes burning with anger. He knew she was right and it was so frustrating to have no hope! Goten sighed, looked down. Pan, at the mention of more cats, had grown tense and was now breathing deeply to stay calm. No way _she_ would be a cat! 

C-18 sustained Trunks' look until he moved it away. A soft smirk on her lips, she gave a mocking look to the cat on Bulma's thighs and left. 

Silently, Piccolo followed her. The blue and black feline stayed in Marron's arms, her huge eyes sparkling with relief. It meant Pan wouldn't go... 

Slowly, Trunks noticed that everybody waited for him to speak, to move, to do _something_. He stared at his mother for a long time, then breathed slowly. 

- We'll attack tomorrow, around seven. Be ready. 

He left immediately. Pushing the cat onto the floor, Bulma ran after him. Goten shook his head, went outside. 

Pan looked at the blue and black cat in her friend's arms, her dark eyes shinning too much. No way... She wouldn't be a cat, she wouldn't be defeated! And she would revenge her father! 


	5. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

  
  
  
Trunks and Bulma argued for nearly fifteen minutes before the young man ran away, unable to take more. He felt the urge to try again, to end this horrible situation, why wouldn't she understand that?! When he'd seen the spiky cat his father now was stepping into the room and staring at him coldly, so intensively, that he couldn't handle it and had to leave. 

It was now late in the evening and the sky had turned dark. A chilly night wind was blowing softly over the forest, brushing the mountain like a caress. Sat against the rock, Trunks shivered. He was thinking about how, four days ago, he had been right there with Goten and Pan, how they had so stupidly left to fight Miga, how he'd gotten that scar... Furious, he could barely stop himself from scratching his cheek, as if trying to rip that mark away. Not that he minded the scar itself, but he sure disliked the way he had gotten it... 

With a heavy sigh, he thought about going back inside. But the idea of facing an angry Bulma, a mocking C-18, a bunch of worry cats and girls... And Goten... 

He ran his hand through his hair, groaning quietly. He knew Goten would follow him on any battle field, even if he didn't approve it. But he hated to force him like that. "He won't be focused enough... It won't work... And Pan! She's so young, I can put her through this... Gohan would never forgive me if something happened to her..." 

He chuckled bitterly at himself. "Like he could do anything to me now..." 

~~~ 

Marron shivered violently. That dream again... She wiped the sweat from her forehead, repeating to herself it was _not_ blood. With a quick glare she verified that her room mate was still asleep, then she ran her fingertips over the cat's soft fur to calm herself. 

At least, the sensation of having thick blood all over her face didn't last this time... She remembered how, in her dream, her father's eyes had impossibly widened, empty, as floods of dark blood filled his throat... And that sound, horrible, desperate, that meant "go away" but didn't come out like that at all... 

Sobbing quietly, she curled up into a ball. She missed her father... It was her fault if he was dead... Protecting her because she was weak, too weak... As she allowed cold tears to run freely on her cheeks, the black and blue cat opened its eyes and was rubbing its fury face against Marron's within two seconds, mewing worryingly. The young woman smiled sadly. 

- I'm fine, Videl, she whispered, hugging the cat gently. I just had a nightmare...   
- Meew... 

Marron laid on her back, the cat on her stomach, and she lazily petted it as it fell asleep again. The blond woman, though, couldn't sleep. 

On the other bed, Pan was now turning back to them. 

~~~ 

_They were fighting Miga. It was a cold day of winter, but in this area of the planet, there was no snow. Goten, Gohan and Trunks were fighting. They knew they would lose, but they couldn't give up yet. They had to try... _

A big explosion scattered them for a moment. Trunks and Goten quickly got back together, but there was no trace of Gohan. It was impossible he had been killed so easily... Yet none of the saiyan hybrids could feel his ki. 

Goten started trembling. Where was he?! Without Gohan, they could never win... They didn't have a chance against Miga, only him and Trunks, alone... 

- GOHAN?!? Where are you?!? 

There was no answer, only the bubbling of Miga somewhere and Trunks' sharp breathing. Goten felt his heart falling. 

- GOHAAAN!!! 

It had hit him that if his brother was not answering, if he couldn't feel the weakest hint of his ki, it simply was because Gohan was gone. Dead or just vanished, it didn't matter, he was gone. 

Turning into Super Saiyan Two wouldn't bring his brother back, but it sure helped feeling better. Blasting the last buildings around them wouldn't kill Miga, but it sure helped feeling better. Screaming as if there was no tomorrow wouldn't make the pain go, but it helped easing it a little... Yet it felt so horrible to not even have the strong, confident presence of his older brother beside him anymore! 

Finally, Trunks managed to pull him away... Far away... In safety... 

And Goten was crying like a baby on the loss of his brother, on the hope he'd taken away with him... Wherever he was now... 

~~~ 

Trunks had a little jump when he heard climbing noises, a little below the spot where he was sitting. It couldn't be Pan, Goten, C-18 or even Yamcha, because they would have flown. He doubt any cats would bother coming there... His eyes grew bigger when he saw Marron's blond head popping up, grimacing and panting. He helped her getting onto the flat surface, silent. 

- You hadn't chosen the easiest place to get to! she complained, rubbing her hands.   
- Why did you come here? soberly asked Trunks.   
- Well I couldn't sleep and I guessed you'd be here... You mind?   
- No... 

With a little smile, she sat down beside him. A moment passed, silent. 

- You're really gonna fight again? then asked Marron, softly.   
- We have to. 

She glared at him; he had locked his blue eyes on the dark firmament above. 

- But, that soon? I think mom is right, you should...   
- What do you know about fighting, Marron?! Seriously, your dad is dead because you have no skill at all, so don't tell me what I should do! 

He clenched his teeth, silently cursing at himself. He knew she didn't mean to bother him, she was only worry and he... "You moron bastard!" She remained silent, a shadow before her eyes, her face impassable. 

- I'm sorry, he finally said. 

She didn't reply. 

There had been another silent moment before he spoke again. His voice was low though, almost scared... 

- Don't tell the others, Marron, but... I'm gonna fight alone, tomorrow.   
- What?!   
- Shh!! Listen, Goten isn't... He won't fight the way we need him to, so it's useless that he comes. And Pan... I can't put her through that...   
- But you have no chances alone, Trunks! 

He shivered as she grabbed his arm, forgetting she was upset at him a while ago. He was her friend and she couldn't let him go to his own death like that! 

- I know I can do it... I'm the Prince of Saiyans, you know! I can do it... If there's no one else, I'll only worry about myself, you see. And I know how far I can go...   
- How far is that? asked Marron with a low voice. I know how far your dad and Goku went... You're not thinking about that, huh? 

Trunks didn't answer and she chewed on her bottom lip, worryingly. 

- Trunks... You can't do that... We need you!   
- Yeah, right. But if we don't try something major, Miga will win! That's the only way.   
- But... No...   
- I'm sorry... 

He couldn't face her, so he only looked at the forest down there, so dark in the night... He could hear her quiet sobs and felt terrible for doing that to her. She was a very nice woman, caring a lot about others, and he was there, just ignoring her feelings... 

- Let's go back inside, he whispered softly. 

~~~ 

Goten mumbled something in his sleep, turning his head one side to the other frequently. Finally he shouted something like "Where are you?!" and woke up, little drops of sweat covering his forehead. As he waited for his heart to calm down, he gave a look to the alarm clock beside his bed and sighed as he read "4:16". He still had lots of sleep time... 

As laying back under his blankets, he glanced at his friend's bed, wondering when he'd gotten back. Then he frowned. Had Trunks fallen asleep on their "thinking-spot", out there? Goten scanned the area with his mind, searching the familiar ki. 

It wasn't anywhere near. 


	6. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

  
  
  
Pan growled angrily as Bulma helped her getting back on her feet. She couldn't believe it! Goten, her uncle, her friend, _Goten_, had punched her! And not during a training match! Just because she wanted to help him! 

- That bastard! 

She could have flown after him despite Bulma's grasp, but knowing the old woman could be injured, she obliged herself to stay on the ground. 

- Don't worry Pan, he's gonna find Trunks and bring him back quickly, whispered the purple haired genius behind her. 

But when the younger woman looked into the deep blue eyes, she only read fear and worry. 

~~~ 

Goten flew rapidly over an ocean, desperately searching for Trunks' ki. How could he have been dumb enough to not guess he'd try something like that?! He knew how Trunks was, how he thought, they were best friends since ever! And he hadn't seen this coming! "I should have known he'd try to fight him alone! And I should have stopped him! I shouldn't have let him outside and alone so long..." The list of what he should have done or not went on and on until a bird almost flew into him. Then the powerful man immobilized in the air, shaking his head. 

- Come on, Goten, calm down. You need to focus on Trunks' ki... If he did fight Miga alone, he might be pretty hurt, so the ki will be low... 

He frowned as concentrating. He had to push his worry, his anger and his fear aside, so he could feel that aura... 

But where could he be?! He better not be dead... Not only Bulma couldn't handle it, not only he was crucial for the real final fight against Miga, but he was Goten's best friend, a part of him. They both knew since a long time that they couldn't tolerate being separated for too long. What if one _died_?! 

Goten administered himself a strong slap, furious. "Stop thinking, just focus!!" So did he, with all his soul and heart and will. And finally, his mind felt a faint, very low but so well known ki, so far away. Immediately, he rushed toward it, mentally hurting himself for not even bringing medicine. For his aura to be so down, Trunks must have been in a pretty bad shape...   
  
  
It was terribly quiet. The silence surrounded Goten rapidly and he hurried to find Trunks, nervous. Unfortunately, the purple haired warrior wouldn't answer to his name and Goten had to look everywhere, trying to feel the weak ki's position precisely. Tension grew within him as he didn't find any trace of his friend. 

It was obvious there had just been a battle though. There were many new craters, fuming with red smoke still. Goten bit his tongue as he realized he was shaking slightly. He had noticed some small pools of rain water... Unfortunately, it was red rain, and he knew what it could mean... 

He started throwing metal pieces and broken things around, impatient and worry. If that had happened to Trunks, then everything was over. He couldn't beat Miga without him, even if Pan helped. And Bulma... Another one like that in her family? It was too much, even for her... 

Then he heard it. That sound he knew so much now. He had been living with it since nearly three years now... 

His heart beat killed the silence in his head, but the faint sound came to his ears still, guiding him... He couldn't believe it yet... Maybe Trunks was just joking, trying to scare him... "Well it sure works!" He heard it again, clearer, nearer. 

From under that half burnt remaining piece of a wall. 

He gulped painfully, grabbed it with both hands. "Come on, Goten! Be a man, for once!" 

He lifted it, threw it away quickly. Gathering his courage ultimately, he looked down. 

A shivering cat stared at him, mewed quietly. It had a pale blue and lavender fur, narrowed eyes filled with pain and shame. One of its cheeks wore a long scar and it seemed that it had a broken leg, among other several wounds. 

Goten sighed heavily. Of course. It would have been too good if Trunks had been fooling around... Sadly, he picked up the animal, caressed it gently as slowly flying his way back home. 

- It's ok, Trunks... We... We'll find a way to beat Miga and avenge you... 

But he didn't sound convinced. He wasn't. Now Trunks was a cat and there was no hope. 

"Fuck you, Miga, you and your strength and your powers!" Clenching his teeth, he remembered the first time the rain had started falling on them. They'd been so surprised... Even more than when they had seen that horrible living being for the very first time. Half of the warriors had been turned into cats that one time. Only Trunks, Goten, Pan and Gohan had managed to run away with the new animals before the rain could transform them too. They've always been careful afterwards... 

- How come he had been able to transform you, buddy? Huh? You know he was able to do that! Didn't you pay any attention to the sky? 

The cat moaned in protest, its weak voice full of sorrow as much as of pain. But Goten ignored it. 

Even though Trunks was not able to fight anymore, the young man knew he had to keep on training and hoping. He had to, because, beside Pan, he was the only warrior left. He was the strongest being on Earth, except Miga of course, so he had to... 

Suddenly he hit his forehead with the palm of his head, cursing at himself. 

- Trunks... We should have done the fusion dance... We're so dumb to have forgotten it... 

The cat nodded seriously, then continued to lick its slightly bleeding paw. Goten shook his head. Too late now. He couldn't even do it with his niece, since she was smaller than he was. There was also a too big difference between their respective power level. 

He flew silently, deep in thoughts. Now that he'd admitted he had to not give up, a plan was furiously forming in his head. 

When the mountain was in sight, he looked perfectly decided, more confident as never before. He would fight and win, as this was the very last chance they had to save the Earth. As Goku's son, as Gohan's brother, as a Saiyan and an Earthling, as a warrior, Goten felt as if it was his duty to get rid of that enemy, however powerful, dangerous and ugly it could be. 


	7. Chapter Six

Chapter Six

  
  
  
Marron was alone in her room, trying to read despite the many shouts from the main room. Everyone else was there, arguing about the next battle. Goten and Pan were decided to fight as soon as the morrow; Yamcha and Bulma were trying to convince them to wait. Unfortunately, the two warriors could be very stubborn and today was the case. 

In fact, they were preparing their attack and finding some battle strategies, ignoring as much as they could the protests of Bulma, who was on the edge of a nerves crisis. 

- You are _not_ going, you two! I swore to Chichi that I wouldn't let anything happen to you, Goten, don't make me break my promise!!   
- ...could fly around like this and attack from behind, suggested Goten to his niece, with the help of a pen and a piece of paper.   
- Pan, please! Don't be as dumb as the Son boy! 

The black haired woman nodded and grabbed the pen. 

- And then you could do a Kamehameha or something...   
- Yamcha, say something!! screamed Bulma, almost hysterical.   
- Goten, Pan, listen to me please... started her old time friend. You must not let anger guide you... You both know you don't have the strength to fight Miga yet, so...   
- We're not that weak, sharply replied Pan. 

A smirk appeared on C-18's lips. The cyborg was sat at the table and simply assisting to the scene in silence. In front of her, the black spiky cat and the scarred one were attentively listening at the plan's preparation. 

- Listen, Yamcha, we've waited enough, said Goten calmly. _Three years_. Not three days, or three months. Three years, fearing him and the rain, wondering if any cat we'd see was really one, or if it was someone we might knew. I can't live like this anymore, hiding in a cave with half the people I know changed into cats!! 

Vegeta hissed angrily, Trunks looked down, dark. Bulma clenched her fists, her cheeks blushing furiously. When she talked, her voice was cold and trembled slightly. 

- Shut up, Goten. You don't even know what you're talking about. You think you're living Hell? You weren't listening when we told you about Mirai Trunks or what?! _He_ spent his _life_ training and hoping, he saw his best, only friend, his sensei, dieing. _He_ had a bad life, but _he_ still waited the good moment!! 

She breathed deeply after the last word, her eyes sparkling with anger. Yamcha and C-18 noticed she hadn't mentioned the numerous tentatives the boy from future had made before going back in time. 

Goten sighed heavily. He knew Bulma was right, but he didn't want to listen at her. What did she know about fighting anyway? He grabbed the pen, drew another schema in silence. So what if that other Trunks had tolerated "Hell" half of his life time? Why should it be his case too?! 

Pan nodded to his plan, avoiding to look at anything else but the sheet of paper. Bulma and Yamcha's words had made their way in her mind, she was scared of fighting, of being turned into a cat, but she wouldn't run away. She was the worthy grand-daughter of Son Goku, daughter of Son Gohan, she would prove she was a true warrior, just like them. 

Bulma kept talking, trying to convince them, but she was only repeating herself and fatigue was filling her. Yamcha was silent, staring at the two saiyan hybrids with regret and small hope. If they were so confident... There was always a chance they could win... 

C-18 left as a heavy silence fell on the room. Vegeta and Trunks stared at the sheet, both perfectly immobile. Bulma sighed, giving up, and left quickly, followed by Yamcha. Before he left though, the now old man turned to Goten and Pan. 

- Hey, kids... If you're really decided to do it, then put all your heart in this fight. But if you see you're going to lose, then give up and come back. We don't need more cats, nor more death. 

Suddenly, Vegeta jumped from the table and started scratching Yamcha violently. Obviously, the royal being had enough of being considered as what he now was: a simple cat. Complaining loudly about hysterical cats and the need of cutting their claws, Yamcha made his way to his room, trying to get rid of his furious aggressor. 

Goten and Pan sweat dropped, then both turned to Trunks. With its long scar crossing its cheek and its deadly serious eyes, the blue and purple cat could have scared them if they hadn't known it was their friend. 

- We're gonna do it, buddy, said Goten. Even without you. 

~~~ 

A bird chirped loudly outside, as if it wanted to tell everybody that the sun was up and warm already. 

In his bed, Goten sighed silently. It was time to get up, but in the same time, he wanted to stay there forever. Fear was wringing his heart. What if they weren't ready? They could just wait and train real hard for a while and then try... 

He glanced at the other bed. Rolled up into a ball on his pillow, Trunks was still sleeping. Beside him, the purple and white kitten was also deep in some feline dream. A smile appeared on the young man's face. It was a touching scene... Even turned into cat, Bra would look for the comfort of her older brother's presence... 

How he missed Gohan suddenly... 

- Goten!! Wake u... Oh. 

Pan shut up when she saw her uncle awaken, stood in the doorway silently. Her eyes covered Trunks and Bra at their turn and she smiled. 

- Marron made a breakfast from Hell for us, she then said, closing the door. Hurry before I eat it all. 

Goten got up, dressed up quickly. In the honor of his father and brother, he was wearing a blue shirt under an orange, loose fighting suit. The symbol on his chest was the one of hope though, and Trunks and Pan also had it somewhere on their fighting clothes. Something they had decided to all do after the first telling of Mirai Trunks' story... 

Now ready, he petted the two sleepy cats gently on the head, careful to not wake them up. 

- Pray for us... We'll need it. 

Trunks yawned, though remained asleep. 

- Yeah, sleep when I'm going to fight to revenge your sorry ass, mocked Goten, leaving the bedroom.   
  
  
Less than an hour later, Goten and Pan were ready to leave. The weather seemed to be making fun of them, being so beautiful and warm. Birds were happily chirping around the mountain and a gentle breeze would cool down the rock. But however cheerful the world around them could be, the people living in the cave couldn't smile along. 

Bulma hugged the two remaining Sons tightly, trying to not cry. 

- You better come back, winner or not! Better be a loser than being dead! 

A little behind her, C-18 rolled her eyes as Vegeta started to choke. Yamcha shook Goten's hand, patted Pan on the shoulder. Marron then hugged her friends, holding back tears as she could. 

- Be careful! she said, quickly picking up a mewing Videl.   
- Of course, said Goten, as he was petting his always over-excited father. 

Pan bit her lip, staring at the blue and black cat thoughtfully. Finally, her hand rose in the air and her finger tips stroked the soft fur, shyly. The cat mewed happily, moved its head up so it'd fill the hesitating hand. The young woman smiled. 

- Ok, Goten, I'm ready, she said firmly. 

He smiled back to her, with the same confident smile typical of Saiyans that she had herself. With a last "Bye!" to the others, they left the cave, flying away rapidly. They'd been looking for Miga's ki before leaving and knew where he was. 

Knew where the battle would take place. 


	8. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven

  
  
  
Goten could easily remember the last time he's fought that way: never. Even against Boo, he had Trunks and Piccolo with him; this time, only Pan and he felt as if he had to protect her. She was his niece, his brother's daughter, she was so young still... 

Dodging a disgusting blast of something he wasn't sure he wanted to know about, he furiously made the point of the battle so far: himself had no injuries so far, Pan had hurt herself a little as flying into a buildings, but she was fine. Miga seemed to enjoy their assaults. 

Everything was perfect. 

- BASTAAAAARRD!!! screamed Goten, materializing his anger as a giant ki blast, throwing his arms up so the ball would form over him. 

Pan shivered as the wave of her uncle's power hit her, she put her arms before her face when he threw it toward their enemy. Even though she had been careful to do a very thick bun, well tied up, longs pieces of hair had escaped from it, waving in the dusty wind behind her. 

Immediately, she followed the plan and charged with a powerful beam, joining her strength to Goten's, her voice to his. They were the only warriors left, they _had_ to win!! 

But not with this attack. Suddenly, they stopped sending energy and jumped, high into the sky until they were only small dots for Miga. 

- Ok Pan, we can do it. Gather all your power now.   
- Yes! 

The young woman shut her eyes closed, a white and blue aura appeared around her and she clenched her teeth, concentrating her energy between her hands. A red sphere appeared, gleaming, growing bigger as she focused more and more. 

Facing her, Goten was doing the same thing. 

Under them, Miga was growling and waiting, gladly amused by their ineffective attacks. He was making enormous bubbles with his saliva, which wasn't very different from his whole body that was bubbling and swarming itself. 

The two twin spheres grew slightly bigger. 

- Ok Pan, at three we... 

A noise interrupted him. It was incredibly loud, sounded angry and gave Pan a strong shiver in the spine. They knew what it meant. Miga was tired of waiting after them and was attacking. 

They jerked back as they could to escape from the bundle of... some... horrible... substance... and then started the "look-out-for-the-next-one" game. Going up and down and left and right and back and forth, avoiding the fluid as they could. They weren't certain of what it was, but they knew they didn't want to know. 

Pan began cursing through her teeth every time the substance would be spat toward her. As time passed, her irritation grew bigger and she was yelling "bad words" out loud, even chocking her uncle. She was actually reminding him of Vegeta! 

- Pan, for Kami's sake, do you have to scream like that?!   
- YES!! 

She had turn her guard down a little to reply and a jet of red fluid splashed her. She let a scream go as it burnt her like acid. 

On the ground, Miga was triumphing, quite childishly happy that he had finally touched one of them. 

Goten clenched his fists. "I should focus on the fight! Not on what Pan can be screaming!! Moron!" 

- Are you ok?!   
- Yes... It hurts but... I'm fine! 

He smiled at her. She sure was the daughter of her parents! 

But immediately, the game started again and Goten slowly forgot his worry. Miga was more precise and rapid in his attacks, gurgling joyfully as the two hybrids wasted their energy by constantly moving. 

"Dammit, I gotta find a way to attack him..." Goten locked his eyes on his enemy, analysing him, the frequency of his attacks, how much liquid was coming out each time... 

- GOTEN, MORON!!   
- Huh? 

He snapped out of his meditation, realizing that a giant wave of Miga's substance was coming up to him and that he wouldn't be able to escape from it. Cursing, the young warrior sent a ki blast that naturally had no effect at all. He shut his eyes close, hoping he was able to handle that attack... 

When he opened his eyes, Pan was curled up against him. 

He was laid on the ground, far enough of Miga. His back was burning, but he knew that that sensation would go soon enough. 

- What happened? he asked to his niece who was panting against him.   
- I pushed you, baka... His attack would have killed you... 

She winced and Goten noticed how pale she was. 

- Are you ok?   
- Idiot! 

He frowned, looked past her face. Then he saw the horror: Pan's legs were gone, up to the middle of the thighs. Dark and clear bloods were mixing in a pool, which was growing bigger every second. The flesh was burnt, the pants disintegrated and Goten could see the broken bone, even from his point of view. 

His stomach reacted violently and he quickly looked away before adding to the already bad enough odors. 

- I'm sorry...   
- I don't need sorrow!! 

Goten bit his bottom lip violently. It was his fault if she was so badly hurt, _amputee_... He had been careless and she had saved him... Anger rose within him, exploded. He charged Miga, furious against himself. All he could see was that horrible monster he had to kill. And he was going to!! Oh yes!! This time he felt it, the power he needed... 

But before he could even materialize that energy, Miga attacked, sent him into remains of a destroyed building... He quickly got up, not caring about wounds and bruises, as he was still feeling that incredible strength. He was about to kill Miga, so what if the monster was able to throw him away?! 

He laughed stupidly as raising his arms in the air. Another blast hit him, made him fall onto his back. He laughed some more. Miga was so strong! He was too strong!! 

Laughing and laughing, he didn't even bother getting up. It was useless! Besides, he was laughing too much. Why? Aah... It didn't matter! It just felt good to laugh, to really laugh, so he continued, ignoring the familiar sound of Miga preparing an attack. 

When was the last time he'd been able to laugh so more? A long time ago... An eternity ago... 

His mind felt the blast coming. It felt how powerful and fast it was. But Goten didn't care. He was laughing. 

The blast was getting closer and closer. It was causing a warm wind to blow the dark hair away from the forehead. But Goten barely noticed. He was too busy laughing. 

Pan, so very far away, screamed something. He didn't clearly hear it. He was laughing too loud. 

The blast was so close... It would reach him within two seconds... And he was laughing. It was almost painful to laugh so much! 

Goten felt something burning his boots and he frowned as laughing. Why couldn't he just laugh in peace?! 

Then something, or someone, grabbed him, pulled him away in safety. The blast went on its way until it met a building and exploded. 

Goten had stopped laughing now, and he was realizing how stupid he had been. His savior let him stand on his own feet and he shook his head, pale and feeling dumber than ever. 

When he looked up, Marron was half-grinning half-smirking at him. His eyes widened beyond realistic possibilities. 

- Marron?!?   
- Mom trained me so I could be a sort of special help for you and the others, just in case of, seriously explained the young woman. Yamcha said both of your kis were getting too low and that I better come. I see he was right. 

The young man noticed the slight scorn in the blue eyes and he felt worse. Yet somehow felt better. Marron's surprising arrival was surely a sign. 

They still had a chance. 


	9. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight

  
  
  
Miga didn't mind at all Marron's arrival. She was a new toy for him, a very interesting one. She was incredibly fast and serious, as it was her first true fight. While she jumped around, multiplying feints and never attacking, Goten wondered how it could have turned if she had fought and trained with them since the beginning. 

He checked the sky; it was still blue, and the clouds were soft and white. 

- You ok?! he yelled at Marron.   
- I'm gonna get him tired a bit! she replied, grinning confidently. 

Miga was following her, or at least tried to, growling but not exactly angry. He was playing. Goten smiled, walked up to his niece who was on the edge of consciousness. 

- Panny... You should have let him kill me instead... Look at you now...   
- Shut up, moron! I'll be fine... 

She bit her bottom lip violently, shutting her eyes close as a wave of pain hit her. She was pale, tiny drops of cold sweat covering her face, trembling slightly. She was losing so much blood... She was laid in a large pool of it, her blood, her life... 

Quickly, Goten ripped his already torn shirt, carefully wrapped the extremities of her cut thighs with parts of it. The orange fabric turned to a dark reddish brown within three seconds. 

- If only we had time... 

He glanced at Marron. She was fast and strong, but she couldn't make Miga run like this for a long time. Soon he'd have to go back onto the battle field. His eyes returned to Pan, who was gasping for air. 

- I'm... Fine, she repeated. Go...!   
- I'm sorry Pan, really. 

Not wanting to upset her, he jumped high into the sky, forming a ki blast. 

- Marron, go away!! he yelled at sending it. 

The blond woman rejoined him instead of simply jumping aside, and it felt odd to see her flying as if it was a daily thing. He was used to see her walking and climbing and asking to be taken... She had faked it the whole time... "C-18 is sure smart..." But his admiration went to her, Marron. In the moment, she'd changed for one of Pan's fighting suit, but it was too small for her and almost looked indecent. To Goten though, she was beautiful. 

- So, now what? she asked, breaking the charm with a frown and a concerned look in her eyes.   
- Huh... We... Just send him as many blasts as we can... You can do that?   
- Yes! 

Immediately, she powered up and sent a fast, blue blast to Miga, who received it right on what was probably his head. The monster laughed, as if it had tickled him. Marron looked sorry. 

- I trained but... I'm not very strong...   
- It's ok! We'll find a way to beat him... 

But inside of himself, Goten felt it was lost. He couldn't beat Miga all alone, Pan being out of the question and Marron being probably as strong as Yamcha, only younger. Since the blond woman didn't have fighting experiences, Goten didn't want to count on her too much. 

He sighed as beginning to attack. But his heart wasn't at it. He didn't feel any fantastic power anymore, only a horrible feeling of defeat, growing slowly but surely. 

~~~ 

Bulma and C-18 were both staring at Yamcha, the three of them sitting at the dinning room's table, surrounded by the cats. While C-18 was exteriorly calm and quiet, Bulma was on the edge of a nerve crisis. Yamcha was the only one able to feel the kis and to tell them what was going on, and now he was pale and hesitated to inform them. 

- Something happened to Goten?! To Pan?!? To Marron?! They're dead? Hurt? Dammit, WHAT'S GOING ON?!?! 

C-18 stopped the purple haired woman from strangling Yamcha and demanded the same things with such a posed voice that it sounded almost disinterested. 

- They're all alive... But...   
- BUT?! 

Yamcha shrunk on his chair and Vegeta chuckled (a cat's chuckle, that is), waiting for his wife to sit down again. Then he jumped onto her lap, stepping around before sitting down, as if claiming his territory. 

Trunks rolled his eyes, Piccolo lowered his head a little. Bra was sticking to her brother like a second shadow, Videl wouldn't leave the green cat, as usual. Only Goku, who was eating happily, as if he didn't know an important battle was going on and that his son and grand-daughter were fighting, and Muten Roshi, who was sighing in a corner after Marron's departure, didn't pay any attention to the evolution of the fight. 

- Pan's ki... Is very low, finally said Yamcha with a little voice, avoiding to look at the black and purple cat. 

Videl shivered violently and Bulma took her in her arms quickly, caressing the soft fur. 

- She'll be fine, don't worry! She's the daughter of her father, right? She'll survive, we'll take good care of her and she'll be all fine! They will all be, right C-18? 

The cyborg nodded slightly. She didn't really know better, but the other woman needed to be reassured and maybe she would finally shut up. 

Vegeta was glaring at the other cat in the arms of his mate, visibly angry. But he would never dare to protest; it was too easy for them to control him now. 

~~~ 

Pan could taste her own blood; she had been biting on her lip or her tongue for the last... Eternity... She couldn't imagine anything worse than what she was living at that moment; her life was running out of her by her _thighs_, it was horribly painful and, cherry on the sunday, she was assisting to the end of Earth! 

Marron was doing amazingly great. Pan would never had imagined her old friend owned such a power and knew how to use it so well. Even though she was quite useless against Miga, she impressed the raven haired woman. 

Goten on the other side... His niece perfectly felt, despite her lack of concentration due to the pain, that he was not at his top level and that he wasn't half as focus as he was when she had saved him. "What the fuck is it with you, moron?!? You're the one who said.... AAHH!!! IT HURTS!!!" She lost track of her thoughts, hating how Goten's old gi top was oppressing her wounds. They were surely infected by now and it hurt... It hurt....   
  
  
Marron glared quickly at Goten. There was something wrong with him. The decisive look in his eyes was gone and he was silent, dark. His blasts were weaker and weaker and he was slower and slower himself... She didn't dare asking if he was fine. She only focused on putting energy enough into her own blasts and sending them onto Miga and not beside him. 


	10. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine

  
  
  
_I can feel them now. They are fighting. We are always fighting. It's not fair, but it's the way it is. And now I'm ready. I'm coming and I'll help them. We'll win. We always win. _

~~~ 

Goten sighed as another blast left him, speeding toward Miga. "What's the point of all this? We can't win... Marron doesn't count... I'm alone..." Yet another blast... "I'm too weak..." He heard Pan's howl of pain, so far away... His fault... It should be his pain... "If only I had kept training all my life long... Like dad used to tell me... I'd be strong enough..." He knew it wasn't true. Goku and Vegeta together didn't have much effect on the monster. But he felt bad, unworthy, and putting the blame on oneself is just an habit of depressive people. 

"Gohan wouldn't be so bad... He'd find a way to get rid of that thing..." He missed Gohan. Even though he was a man now, he still loved his brother the same way he did as a child. 

But Gohan was gone now. Goten was alone in this fight. 

Marron's blast was almost twice as big as Goten's. She didn't say a word, but put more power into her attacks, just like her mother had taught her. 

~~~ 

_- You're a fast learner, Marron. You could have been a great fighter, if only you'd started to train when young. _

Marron remained silent. The last sunrays were making her mother's hair shine like gold. 

- Guess it's our fault. We never really thought you'd want to fight.   
- I didn't... 

C-18 nodded, more to herself. It was her idea that Marron train in secret like this. Just in case of. 

Marron felt like a object, a part of a plan. But it was a good plan, so she didn't complain. 

~~~ 

And more power into the blasts, more!   
  
  
Pan wondered why Miga wasn't doing anything. Were all those ki blasts a shower for him or what?! A wave of pain filled her mind and she shut her eyes close. Big tears were rolling down her cheeks and sobs strangling her, against her will. Goten's bandage-wanna-be wasn't helping at all and she didn't feel her legs anymore. If she didn't have real help soon, it'd be over... 

~~~ 

Yamcha wondered what was going on. He felt Marron's ki as the strongest, which was quite impossible unless both Goten and Pan were on the edge of death. He had the twisted feeling it was the case… 

Goku was done eating and now, even him looked concerned. He'd let Videl come close to him and their tails were gently playing together. Bulma forgot the fight for a second, thinking how Chichi would be jealous. But Chichi was dead now… "I hope her son won't rejoin her today!" 

~~~ 

Marron realised her arms were shaking. It couldn't be a good sign, so she glanced at Goten nervously. He was barely forming real blasts anymore and the laughter of Miga down here gave her shivers. 

- Goten… Are you ok?   
- It doesn't matter. He wins. 

His voice was low, empty. His eyes were vague and there was no light in them. He stopped sending blasts and just floated there, silent. She feared that his golden hair would turn to black soon. 

- But… We can try! protested Marron. Or at least let's go, we'll try again another time!   
- No… It's useless. No matter how hard we train, how strong we get, he'll be _stronger_ and he will win! - If you keep this attitude then of course he will! 

She slapped him with the remaining strength she had, but the trace of her hand turned to red on his face and he didn't react. She sighed. 

- Let's go… Pan needs medic… 

Her voice got lost in a huge scream that started far away but was suddenly so close that she had to cover her ears. It wasn't Goten: the hybrid Saiyan was just as surprised as she was. It wasn't Pan: it was a man's voice. It wasn't Miga: it was a human voice. Besides, they could hear the growling of the monster, who was obviously angry that his energetic shower was over. 

Suddenly, Miga rolled away, pushed by a power too great for even him. The new warrior followed him, beating him up so quickly, Marron couldn't see his face. She couldn't feel kis either; her mother hadn't been able to teach her. So she looked up at Goten. 

- Who is it? 

But Goten wasn't looking at the fight, he was deep in thoughts and it wasn't the time to ask him anything. 

The fighter was excellent, beyond anything she could imagine. It seemed for him (or her) that Miga was a toy, a pillow he was punching just to let off steam a little. But Marron knew how Miga was strong and fast and dangerous. She hoped their savior wouldn't be caught by rain (but a quick look taught her no red clouds were in view) or by an acid blast. 

~~~ 

- Oh my God! shouted Yamcha, jumping from his chair. - What is it?! asked Bulma, noticing that pretty much   
every cat, except Muten Roshi, also looked shocked.   
- That ki… It's… 

~~~ 

Pan quickly wiped the tears from her eyes and forbidden others to come. She had to see that new fighter, the ki was so familiar and… It would be just so good if it was real… If _he_ could be back… 

She followed the huge cloud of dust, far away, where he and Miga were fighting. Where he was beating the hell out of Miga. Where he was saving them. Again. As always. After a moment, she was able to follow the movements. She didn't recognise the clothes, but that didn't mean anything. That hair, that confidence… 

She forgot the pain. He finally turned his face toward her and confirmed her hopes. 

- DAD!! 


	11. Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten

  
  
  
- Gohan?!   
- Huh?!? 

Goten shook his head violently, jumping out of his thoughts. He finally noticed the presence of that familiar yet so stronger ki, finally heard the sounds of a battle, finally saw... 

- BROTHER!! 

Gohan reacted at that shout, turned his face up to him and grinned. As if everything was under control. Goten's heart warmed up. Gohan was here. Everything would be just fine. 

~~~ 

Goku and Videl's tails stopped wrapping around each other and twirling around nervously. Piccolo's eyes were wide opened. Bra and Trunks purred together, as if asking for a confirmation. 

Bulma jumped on her feet, Vegeta fell onto the floor once again and hissed angrily. 

- Gohan! He's alive!! exclaimed the old lady, delighted. He's back! We're saved! 

She grabbed Yamcha's hands and pulled him up, dancing and singing happily. 

Goku and Trunks both had to jump onto Vegeta so he wouldn't attack the human again. 

~~~ 

Gohan kicked Miga one last time (for the moment), sending him into some ruins of old buildings. Then he joined his brother and Marron in the airs, smiling confidently. His hair was black, identical to how it was when he'd disappeared two years ago, and he didn't seem any older. Only his clothes had changed, from the orange gi to a weird, blue and white outfit. An even weirder symbol was oddly decorating the shoulders, the elbows and the knees. 

- So, wassup? he asked, casually. 

Marron sweat dropped, Goten almost fell down. 

- We're trying to save the world, maybe? tried the young woman, impressed by her own arrogance.   
- Oh yeah, that, replied Gohan, shrugging. The usual, what.   
- We're gonna help you, declared Goten seriously, we can get rid of him! Now that you're here, it's just...   
- I'm gonna fight him alone, bro. 

The blue and emerald eyes widened. 

- Alone?! You're crazy! Ok, you're much powerful but he's still too strong!   
- Gohan-san, please, let us help you... 

Gohan shook his head a little, smiling, as he watched Miga rolling out of the debris, his furious growling coming to them as a faint sound. 

- Gohan, alone, it's...   
- Dangerous? Crazy? Impossible? Suicidal?   
- Exactly!   
- That's how we like it! 

Grinning, Gohan returned to the battle on those words. Marron blinked as he started to beat up Miga again. 

- That's how we like it?   
- I guess that means he'll fight alone...   
- You think he can do it?   
- Sure! It's Gohan! 

Marron stared at her friend, a little worry. "He speaks as if Gohan is infallible... I hope he wins..." Her eyes returned to the fight, but she could only see a huge cloud of dust. She had improved her fighting skills, but her hearing and sight were still those of a normal human being. 

But by Goten's smile and rising excitation, she knew it was going pretty well for Gohan.   
  
  
Pan was on the edge of losing consciousness, but she refused to give up. Her father was here, she had to resist... However huge and terrible the pain could be... So he'd see he could be proud of her... 

She could feel how much stronger he was. It was incredible. 

She remember how, once, when a kid still, she'd overheard Goku and Goten talking about past fights...   
  
  
_- ...and Gohan's power still increased!! I was so amazed by his potential!   
- Wow... So he's very strong, huh? Is he at his maximum now?   
- I couldn't tell... Every time we think he is, he manages to reach another level... It doesn't seem to have any limit!_   
  
  
She had felt so proud of her father then! She still did... A bitter chuckle came from her throat as tears started to run down her cheeks again. She just couldn't help it... "He'll understand, dad understands everything..."   
  
  
Gohan gave a few punches into the disgusting and sticky substance that was Miga's skin. It was so easy. All that new power... He almost hummed as using his legs to kick the monster. "That one is for Dende, and that's for hum... Who else did you killed? Almost everyone, right?! Well that's for everyone!" 

He suddenly jumped, high over Miga who was too confused to really react, and placed his arms properly. Always the same technique to end a good fight. He smirked as beginning the magic formula. 

- Ka... Me.... 

A ball of pure energy appeared between his hands, luminous, almost blinding. 

Miga was shaking his head, clearing his mind... 

- Ha..... 

The ball was already twice its initial size and Gohan had barely put any effort in it. "Cell was much more a challenge then you are! Not counting Boo!" 

- Me...... 

Miga looked up, more than annoyed. He had to be serious with that one... 

Gohan's smirk turned into a triumphing grin. 

- HAAAAA!!!!!! 

The powerful ray sped up toward Miga, whose eyes widened slightly. Another beam? So what?! He could handle anything those insects would send...   
  
  
Goten and Marron had to place their arms and hands before their faces, to protect them from the explosion that would occur in less than a second. Gohan was so strong... But strong enough...?   
  
  
Pan winced painfully; the wind was bringing more dust into her wounds, it burnt and it hurt... But she couldn't care about the pain, she had to stay conscious and know if that attack was really the last one... 


	12. Chapter Eleven

Chapter Eleven

  
  
  
Marron blinked a couple of time, amazed. She couldn't believe it was already over. What Goten, Pan and Trunks hadn't been able to do in years, Gohan had taken care of within ten minutes, and quite easily. It was almost unfair, but it didn't matter. 

Miga had exploded. Was vanished. Defeated. Dead. Gone. 

Goten was crying in his brother's arms, of shame and relief, guilt and happiness. Marron had ran to Pan, suddenly remembering the precarious situation of her friend, and they were now waiting for Gohan to come to them, slowly realising the world was saved. 

Finally, Goten wiped his tears and smiled gladly, a little boy's love for an older brother shining in his dark eyes. Gohan smiled back. 

- You did great, bro.   
- Thanks… 

Pan was crying as well when her father, smiling and worry, kneeled down beside her. 

- That looks pretty bad, he commented, examining her cut legs.   
- It doesn't matter! You're back! 

She threw her arms around his powerful neck, hugged him tightly as if she was a little girl again. She was a kid and her dad had come in time to save her, as always... He was the strongest, the best dad ever... 

He carefully took her in his arms and, followed closely by Marron and Goten, started to fly toward the familiar kis he felt. 

- Where were you?! asked the younger half Saiyan, curious.   
- I'll tell everything later, instead of repeating it thirty times, ok?   
- Ok! 

The mountain was soon in view and Goten thought it wouldn't be their home for a long time now. Miga gone, they could build new buildings… 

Suddenly he realised something. 

The kis. In the mountain. In the cave. They all were _normal_. 

~~~ 

Bulma's eyes jumped out of their orbits as Vegeta changed from his feline form to his usual Saiyan one and found himself sitting oddly on his wife's lap. Trunks, Bra, Piccolo, Videl and Goku appeared on the table, which cracked and broke under them. Muten Roshi turned back to human as well, still in his corner and looking confused. 

C-18 and Yamcha blinked a few times, surprised, while Bulma was happily hugging and kissing her embarrassed husband. 

Goku grinned. 

- Can I have _normal_ food now?!   
- What does it mean? asked Videl, sweat dropping at her father-in-law.   
- I'm hungry.   
- I mean, how come we're humans again?   
- Something might have happened to Miga, suggested the Saiyan, already feeding himself.   
- Moron, grumbled Piccolo and Vegeta in the same time. 

At that moment, Goten and Marron ran into the room, looking exhausted, dirty, but extremely happy. 

- DAD!! shouted the young man, jumping onto his father. You too!!   
- Hm? Hi boy, want some?   
- Sure! 

Under the discouraged looks of everyone, they started to eat together as if everything was normal. The general attention quickly turned to Gohan carrying a severely injured Pan. Videl fainted, torn by the happiness and shock of seeing her husband again, and by the horrible and bloody wounds of her daughter.   
  
  
An hour later, Pan was deeply asleep, her thighs neatly bandaged. Bulma had done her best to ease the pain and stop the infection, but she didn't have the proper medical material. But for the moment, the young woman seemed to do fine. 

Everyone else was sitting around the table, except for Piccolo who was leaning against the wall and pretending to be meditating. Goku, Gohan, Goten, Vegeta and Trunks were still eating as if they'd been starving for the last three years. 

- But _where_ were you? asked Videl for the hundredth time, poking her husband's head.   
- Erff hmmllb, gmm skrrnn…   
- Ok, ok, eat first… 

Gohan grinned, swallowed and planted a kiss on her cheek. 

- I'm sorry, but the food out there was not… 

Suddenly his eyes widened. 

- Wait a minute!! There was _no_ food!! I don't remember having eaten anything!! I've been tricked again! 

Frustrated, he shoved another piece of meat into his mouth. Goku and Goten showed the same horrified face at the mention of no food and, as if to show their support to Gohan, started to eat even more. Bulma shuddered with disgust and patted Vegeta and Trunks on the head proudly. 

- Much more clean then those pigs! 

Vegeta growled but had his mouth full and couldn't reply. Bra giggled and hugged him again, relieved that everything was over at last. 

Finally, Gohan declared to be full and patted his stomach with content. Piccolo opened his eyes, knowing they would finally know what had happened. 

- Well there was that fight, began the hero, and it seemed like we were to lose. And I felt like if we'd lose, well it'd be the end of the Earth. I was very angry and desperate and I wished there was a way I could be stronger… Because… 

He scratched the back of his head, trying to find the proper words. 

- I didn't feel like this planet could give me proper training conditions for the power I wanted to get. 

Vegeta nodded in approval, Bulma frowned. Of course, the gravity room had been destroyed but… 

- So I wished real real hard that a miracle could happen and it happened! resumed Gohan with a childish smile. I was sorta transferred to another dimension, very weird and evil. There was no food and I never realised it!! All I did was training, training and training. I never felt tired or hungry or scared. I only focused on becoming stronger… 

Goku and Vegeta's jaws dropped. Such a place existed?! Gohan patted his muscles gently. 

- Sounds like it worked! he concluded.   
- My hero! shouted Videl, wrapping her arms around his neck.   
- Eeh… Hey! Where are mom and Krilin? 

The smiles faded. Marron looked down, her eyes dark. 

- Chichi died some times ago, said Bulma slowly. She… She was so worry and… Old… And then you disappeared...   
- Well she had a good life, she must be happy in Heaven now! And Krilin?   
- He died protecting me, quickly hispered Marron.   
- Well… We could try resuscitating him, no?   
- Dende is dead, said Piccolo. 

The younger Namek's dead had affected Piccolo more than he showed. He always had felt like the mentor of the new God and Miga had killed him… Right before his eyes… He hadn't been able to do anything... 

Piccolo closed his eyes. 

- Can't dad go on Namek-sei and ask Porunga to bring them all back or something? asked Gohan casually. 

Once again, must of the eyes widened. It was so simple! 

- You're a genius! exclaimed Videl, tightening her hug until he couldn't breathe. You saved the Earth and now we can bring it to what it was before!!   
- It's only what I'm meant for… Being a warrior and a scholar… 

He smiled, suddenly tired. He'd saved the Earth once again… People would be resuscitated, buildings re-built… Except for his mother's death, everything would be as if Miga had never existed… They'd be happy and have good time until another enemy would arrive… There was always a new enemy…   
  
  
_We always fight and we always win somehow. We change yet remain the same. That's how we are, protectors of the Earth…_


	13. Epilogue

Epilogue

  
  
  
_Gohan and Videl chose to build their new house in the same area they lived in before, but Goten preferred to move to one of the new big cities, with Trunks and Pan. The young woman had been completely healed by Dende and was doing better than ever, enjoying life even more than she used to. _

Chichi gone and his children on their owns, Goku decided to return to a wild life in the jungle, which would keep him in shape and happy. Muten Roshi, Krilin, C-18 and Marron were back to KameHouse, that the old master had turned into a capsule and kept preciously all that time. 

Capsule Corporation was being re-built, bigger and better. The new gravity room had some ameliorations for a Vegeta furious that the son of his life time rival was so much more powerful than he was. Even though Trunks had moved away, Bra still lived with her parents, which she'd probably do for the rest of her life anyway. And Yamcha, well he had a new little house and he was happy.   
  
  
That day, two months after Miga's death, Goten was leaning against the exterior wall of his brother's house, enjoying the pure air, the birds' song and the smell of woods, remembering his childhood... He opened his eyes when Gohan approached. 

- There's something I should tell you, said the older man softly.   
- What is it? 

Gohan took the time to lean against the wall beside his brother, to look up to the sky above, trying to see forms in the several clouds. 

- When I was in that other dimension, I didn't really have conscience of anything. I barely remembered that Miga existed, that I was training to beat him. It was as if I had no family, no history. I don't know if you understand, but I was just there and all I had to do was training. I never even thought about sleeping or eating!   
- But I know all that, you told us...   
- However, cut Gohan with a smile, in the same time, memories came back to my mind, most of the times as flashes. Things I had forgotten, that didn't matter but that made me train even harder.   
- Ah...   
- I remembered something that happened when I was a kid. A strange man came from no where, asked me if I believe in dad, or if there would always be a savior, or if I would come if needed. I had forgotten that, because the man had used some technique on me. But the technique wasn't perfect and in that dimension, I remembered. 

Goten looked down. "Damn! I knew the technique wasn't perfect but... He was just a child!" 

- Why did you come to the past like that, Goten? You didn't get any new power, no information, no technique...   
- I had to see you... You disappeared so suddenly and then... There was only me, Trunks and Pan to fight Miga and it was impossible! I had to believe you would come back and save us if things went wrong. And you did! 

He looked up at his brother, grateful, admiring. Gohan smiled. Goten had grown up but was still a little boy for him, full of innocence and naivety. He couldn't help but patting him on the head. Goten giggled, as if they were back to the time he was a child. It felt like that... 

- Where did you get that technique anyway? then asked Gohan, breaking the charm.   
- I invented it, replied Goten, proudly. Well, Trunks helped me a little, but only for the basis because he said it was useless. He didn't like the time travel either.   
- I see... Well it's a great one!   
- Thanks!   
  
  
_- Thank you Gohan! You're the best brother ever!! _

Gohan sweat dropped; he had only repaired that little toy Goten had broken, and the little boy acted as if it was a miracle. But he couldn't resist to that smile and patted the child on the head. 

- It's nothing bro.   
- When I'll be old, I wanna be just like you!!   
  
  
Gohan shook his head a little, still smiling. No matter how much time passed or what they went through, everyone remained the same... 

- Come on, let's go inside, he said. Videl prepared us one big snack!   
- Food!! Yeah! 

Goten quickly wiped a thin trickle of drool from his chin and followed his elder to the door. 

- It must have been horrible, all that time without food!   
- It was evil I tell you. Evil. 

The door shut close behind them and that's how this adventure now ends. (AN: I'm evil too ^^) 

The End   
  
  
Mind emailing me your comments? ^^ 


End file.
